1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a content management system, and more particularly to object-oriented systems and methods for controlling storage management services in a content management system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A content management system is a system that can typically manage all types of electronic data objects including, for example, HTML and XML Web content, document images, office documents, e-mail messages, textual data, printed output, audio, video, and other digital representations of information (collectively referred to herein as “documents”). A content management system is frequently a web application used for managing websites and web content, though in many cases, content management systems require special client software for editing and constructing resources.
Conventional content management systems typically include a library server, one or more resource managers, and a client access Application Program Interface (API). The library server stores metadata relating to all documents stored in the resource manager, and also controls the particular documents that a particular client user can access. The resource manager is where the actual document or a pointer to the actual document is stored, and it utilizes a variety of services for storage management. Through the client API, the end user's application program can store, search for, and mark-up documents in the content management system, by accessing the library server and the resource manager.
In conventional content management systems, a system administrator wishing to manually start, stop, or check the status of the resource manager's services must physically access the machine hosting the resource manager. This physical access can lead to problems, such as the inability to separate system administrators managing the resource manager from system administrators managing the machine hosting the resource manager, and potential security concerns depending on the sensitivity of the data stored by the resource manager.